


Thicker Than Water

by kuriositet



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, M/M, Teen Romance, blood bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before moving to Chicago with his mother, there is one last thing Frank needs to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 and first posted on DW. Beta credit to [happilyappled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled)

"Forever," Gerard echoes, hot mouth moving over Frank's neck. He's using his free hand to push Frank's shirt out of the way, moving up under it and Frank arches his back when eager fingers pinch one of his nipples. "No matter what happens. No matter where we are. You're mine," Gerard pulls back a few inches and whispers. Frank forces his eyes open to meet Gerard's, and they're dark, pupils dilated, and fucking intense. 

"You're mine," Frank says, grinning as he slides his free hand into Gerard's long hair and tugs him back down until Gerard's tongue is back in Frank's mouth. There's blood drying on their wrists, but Frank can still feel droplets seeping out of his cut, blending in with identical droplets coming out of Gerard, and he never wants to let go.

He moves his free hand down to Gerard's jeans, though, and starts working on getting the button and zipper undone. Gerard's hand joins him after a moment and they get the pants open in no time at all. Gerard wriggles around a little to get them down his hips, and then they push his underwear down just enough for Frank to pull out his dick. Gerard moans, bucking into Frank's hand, but doesn't hesitate before getting Frank's jeans open as well. Gerard doesn't wait for Frank to push his pants or underwear down, he just pulls his dick out, and Frank feels like he's going to come right fucking now. 

"Oh God, Gee, fuck. Fuuuck," he groans, thrusting into Gerard's sweaty fist, arching his back and fucking whimpering when he can feel Gerard's tongue on his wrist, licking at a fresh drop of blood that's just finding its way down there. He almost forgets that he's got his hand on Gerard's dick until Gerard starts thrusting against him. He tightens his grip, rubbing his thumb over the head the way Gerard likes it, but he's not used to using his left hand and he's got a weird angle.

"Just don't stop. Don't stop," Gerard pants before shoving his tongue into Frank's mouth again, flooding it with the tangy metallic flavor of blood once more. Frank can't stay still, his hips moving erratically, fucking Gerard's hand. He throws his head back and Gerard licks a long stripe from his collarbone up to his ear, before moving back down to bite down hard on his pulse, and that's it. That's fucking it. Gerard's mouth on his racing pulse, Gerard's blood mingling with his, Gerard's hand a tight, squeezing circle around his cock, slick with sweat and pre-come. All he needs is Gerard's thumb rubbing the tip one more time and he's thrashing around, coming so hard he is shaking. It feels like it never ends, Gerard is still squeezing his cock rhythmically, riding it out, and he can feel the hot sticky mess all over his clothes and stomach.

"Fuck," he pants, and Gerard groans, mouth still pressed against Frank's throat so that he can feel it. "Fuck, fuck." He realizes he has stopped moving his hand on Gerard's cock again, but gives it a tight squeeze and tries to go as fast as he can, wanting to make Gerard come as fast as possible. The angle is really hurting his forearm and wrist, but Gerard is close, he can tell by the way Gerard is panting and moving his hips in time with Frank's hand. He's holding Frank's other hand in a vice grip, moaning on every exhale and it's only a matter of seconds now. Only seconds, and then—

"Frank, oh— oh God," Gerard moans as he comes, and then he sinks his teeth into Frank's shoulder, still coming. He's not thrashing around like Frank did, but goes completely still, the only part of him that's moving is his cock, twitching and pulsating as he comes. He gives up on holding himself up after that, relaxes his elbow and just collapses on top of Frank. Their hands are still joined, and Frank is starting to think that they might be fused together like that forever. He wouldn't mind if they were. 

Gerard's fingers move a little, though, slipping through Frank's fingers, and then Frank winces as fresh air stings the gross wound. Gerard turns his head and lays it down on Frank's chest, and they both watch their hands on the blanket. It's a dark red, almost brown, bloody mess, and it makes their own skin seem even paler in comparison. 

It hurts, though, now that it's over, now that they've let go. Frank doesn't even want to think about how gross the cuts are, with all the shared sweat, the shared blood and all the bacteria on their skin, and all around them because they are outdoors. He feels like they'll be lucky if they don't get some crazy ass infection in their body and lose their hands. Or not, because he did think to bring band aids and stuff, so maybe they can get the cuts clean enough to save their much needed limbs. 

"Hey, we gotta clean the cuts," Frank says, pushing Gerard's shoulder a little. Gerard makes a grumpy noise, but pushes himself up to sit back on his heels, still with one of Frank's legs in between his. He does his pants up, and Frank does the same, only cringing a little about having drying come everywhere, and finally Gerard picks the razor up and wraps it up in the tissue again. Frank starts by cleaning Gerard's cut with a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant, rubbing it over and over until the cut is red and looks almost fresh. They quickly realize that the band aids won't work, but it takes them a few minutes to figure out the best way to apply the gauze and make it stay with the tape. They do a better job taping the gauze onto Frank's hand, and in the end his hand doesn't look half as clumsy as Gerard's. 

They lay back down, Gerard's arm around Frank's back, Frank's head on Gerard's shoulder, bandaged hands loosely linked by their fingers. Frank's phone beeps with a message from his mother, asking him when he's going to come home and telling him that he has to be finished packing tonight because the moving truck will arrive at seven tomorrow morning. He doesn't send a reply. He doesn't want to think about moving, about having to pack his entire life into boxes—everything that he can take with him, that is. 

"I don't want to go. I don't wanna move." They've had this conversation hundreds of times, but it's supposed to be different now. They are one, they shared blood, and they will always be together. He thinks about what Gerard said earlier, about him being Gerard's, and Gerard being his, no matter what. 

"I don't want you to go either," Gerard whispers, lips and nose pressed against Frank's hair. Frank feels tears welling up, but he shuts his eyes and tilts his head up, letting Gerard kiss him until the feeling goes away. He has already cried enough about this, with Gerard and on his own. He's not going to cry today. 

Frank's mother told him six months ago that she had applied for a job, a really good job that she was really hoping to get. She told him it was in Chicago, and immediately Frank had hoped that she wouldn't get it, but then she had been up there for an interview, and then a second interview, and then they told her she got the job and could start in August. Frank had been in denial until that final call came, telling them that she got the job and that they were now moving to Chicago, Illinois, leaving wonderful little Belleville, New Jersey behind. 

He's been seeing Gerard for a little over a year. They met in the summer, on a really hot day when Frank's mother had been dragging him around town because she needed a new dress to wear on her Cousin Susan's wedding and her best friend was on vacation. Frank had been dying of boredom and the heat and, when he finally couldn't take it anymore, he asked his mother for some money for something to drink and finally escaped. He got some water really quick before running off to the comic store, needing some quick entertainment, and that's how he met Gerard. He was working there for the summer and, when they met, they hit it off right away. Frank went over there every day, and sometimes they hung out after Gerard's shift ended as well. 

They had been going to different High Schools before, but Frank begged his mother to let him switch to Gerard's school so that he could have an actual friend the two years he had left. They didn't start dating until a month into the school year, but they have always been inseparable. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Frank whispers, wriggling up and onto his side until he can press his face against Gerard's warm neck. He smells like cigarettes and coffee, and Frank loves it. He knows Gerard's scent, it's always familiar, and it always calms him down when he's sad. He hates the idea of not getting to smell it every day; he's afraid that one day he'll wake up and not even remember it. 

"You can't miss me," Gerard whispers back, turning onto his side as well. "You can't miss me because I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be there now. I'm inside you." Frank pulls back just enough to meet Gerard's eyes and press their lips together. He's fighting tears again. "You're inside me. You are in me, Frank. We can't be apart. We'll never be apart. I'll never leave you."

Gerard's hand lets go of Frank's, cupping his face instead and kissing him harder, deeper, with tongue and all the love he's got in his body. Frank surges forward, rolling them over so that he's on top, but they're just kissing. Kissing desperately, tongues, lips and hands clinging wherever they can. 

Frank is holding Gerard's face, stroking the cheeks when he feels something wet against his thumbs. He doesn't open his eyes, but pulls back just enough to say, "Don't cry. Please, don't cry." His voice breaks, and he presses a quick kiss to the corner of Gerard's mouth. "If you cry, I'm gonna cry, and I don't want to cry. Not today."

When he opens his eyes, Gerard is looking at him, eyes wide, red and hurt, but he isn't crying. "I love you," Gerard says, and Frank can't help the sob escaping him, but he at least manages to keep his face dry.

"I love you, too," he whispers, voice almost failing him, before kissing Gerard again. 

Frank's phone rings a few minutes later and, although he refuses to answer it, he knows it's time to start heading home. It's a half hour walk, and the sun is starting to set behind the trees, and he's still got parts of his life left to shove into ugly cardboard boxes. 

"We should get going," Gerard says as both of them sit back up. They don't talk as they gather up their things, and there's nothing to say when they get up and leave the little clearing, leaving behind only a print in the grass where their blanket had lain. 

Gerard's hand feels heavy in Frank's, familiar, but strange. The bandages are separating them, keeping them from feeling skin on skin contact. He's got Gerard's blood in him, though. They may feel separated, but they're not. They never will be.


End file.
